The Butterscotch Effect
The Butterscotch Effect" is the sixth episode of Season 1 and sixth episode overall of Best Friends Whenever. It aired on August 16, 2015 to 1.67 million viewers. Overview Cyd and Shelby go back to change the past so that Barry can meet his childhood science hero. However, when they return, they realize Barry and Naldo have changed as well and are now terrible rock musicians instead of aspiring scientists. Episode Summary The main story involves the death of Dr. Julius Fleming – the famous scientist who was not only Barry’s hero but whom Barry never got to meet when he appeared at the “high school.” Barry terms his death as a scientist as unnatural – he should have been shot down with radiation on the beach surrounded by an army, tanks and a foxy TV reporter. While Barry warns them of the butterfly effect, the time-traveling duo heads back in time to allow Barry in to see Dr. Fleming. They still fail and, naturally, the butterfly effect takes place: Barry, Naldo, and the pizza delivery guy are in a punk band, Heart Rocket. Shelby and Cyd go back in time once more to try to correct the error and realize that when Cyd tosses her butterscotch pudding and misses, Naldo picks it up and heads off, never meeting Barry. As a result, Barry becomes a nerd with a fake British accent. Having never learned the meaning of friendship, Barry gets revenge on everyone by rigging an army of robots to terrorize the school. After asking Naldo about what caused this, Cyd and Shelby learn exactly what happened and go back in time. Cyd picks up her butterscotch pudding before Naldo sees it, successfully allowing him to meet Barry. Meanwhile, Bret and Chet try to get their father to play with them just like when they were kids. After Norm becomes too tired to play, the twins organize a spa with a seaweed massage to help him relax. Cast Main cast *Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley *Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus *Gus Kamp as Barry Eisenberg *Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya *Matthew Royer as Chet Marcus *Benjamin Royer as Bret Marcus Recurring cast *Mary Passeri as Astrid Marcus *Kevin Symons as Norm Marcus Guest cast *Stephen Full as Ray *Lauren Lindsey Donzis as 9 Year Old Cyd *Amiah Miller as 9 Year Old Shelby *Ernie Kamp as 9-Year-Old Barry *Zackary Arthur as 9-Year-Old Naldo Trivia * The episode title is a parody of the butterfly effect. * Ray being a drummer in a rock band in one of the alternate timelines is a reference to Stephen Full's role in I'm in the Band. * This is the first episode that doesn't start with "A Time to...". *In A Time to Jump and Jam, Barry asks how Naldo's "Heart Rocket" was doing, and Naldo remarks how it's a good name for a band. In this episode, Barry, Naldo, and Ray's band is called "Heart Rocket". *Stephen Full voiced Stan the Dog, on former Disney Channel series Dog With a Blog. *Ernie Kamp is Gus Kamp's real-life younger brother. International Premieres *November 29, 2015 (Romania) *December 20, 2015 (Latin America, Brazil, Hungary) *January 8, 2016 (Poland) *January 19, 2016 (Spain, Portugal) *February 12, 2016 (UK and Ireland) *March 23, 2016 (Israel) *May 20, 2016 (Italy) *July 18, 2016 (Germany) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired episodes